the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
Vampires Introduction Vampires are humans Made into vampires by an Angel. This is done in exchange for a contract pledging 100 years of servitude. And if the vampire gets ideas about breaking the contract, The Guild is hired to send out one of their Guild Hunters—vampire hunters—to retrieve them and return them to their angel. These vampires who have gone rogue, often suffer severe punishment, depending on how sadistic their angel-owner is. However, sometimes the vampires hurt humans and commit atrocities while rogue and generally deserve whatever they get. They also knew what they were getting into when they signed the contract. Angels are very clear about the consequences of running away—they don't hide their punishments since they want to discourage such runners. About Vampires are considered part of Humanity as a whole. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 Other Terms * The Made * Almost-Immortal Archangel's Blade, Book 4, ch. 1 Numbers * About a Thousand vampires were Made a year by the Angels. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 1 * Those waiting numbered in the hundreds of thousands. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 1 * Vampires count their age from the day they were Made. "Angels' Judgmemt", Book 0.5, ch. 1 Qualifications / Candidate Process * Only some are born with the ability to survive the toxin, to use it as fuel for the transition from mortal to vampire. The others die. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 * Before the tests, about one in ten made it through. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 * No immortal wanted to bear the stain of that much slaughter. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 Made / Process * Angels also produce a toxin that must be regularly discharged into somebody else or it drives them insane, thus they create vampires — from willing human populations.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 Powers & Abilities * Near immortality * Strength and speed * Scent-Lure ability — only a few older ones have it * Mind-control in some very old vampires. "Angels' Judgmemt", Book 0.5, ch. 3 * Younger vampires (under 200 years) can father mortal children with human women. * Some can scale the side of a highrise building.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 * The ones who gained the Scent-Lure ability can use it to entrance hunters with the seduction of scent. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 14 Secret Powers * Vampires with the Scent-Lure ability, like Dmitri, could also sometimes track the Hunters—turn the tables on their foes. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 14 * The ones who gained the Scent-Lure ability can use it to entrance hunters with the seduction of scent. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 14 Power Levels * Some were good at hiding their strength and charisma until they wanted to use it. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 * Others had gone too far along the timeline and leaked power almost continuously''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 * even the weak ones, were stunningly beautifulAngels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 Attributes * Need blood * They can stand direct sunlight * Eat normal food in small amounts * They are not vulnerable to holy items (crosses, bibles, etc.) * can go without sleep for longer than humans, but they do need it. ''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 21 * They cannot make more vampires; only angels can do that. * Often display similar characteristics to their angel makers.Archangel's Enigma, Book 8, Ch. Weaknesses and Limitations * Need blood for nourishment and to survive * Blood hunger can turn them feral in its unthinking fury. "Angels’ Dance", Book 0.4, ch. 11 * As a whole they need the power and iron hand of an Archangel to keep them form going feral and wiping out whole populations of mortals—though some vampire are above that for the most part. "Angels’ Dance", Book 0.4, ch. 11 * Vampires over 200-years-old cannot have children. * Can't survive decapitation "Angels’ Dance", Book 0.4, ch. 3 * A small percentage come out of the Making process insane or diminished. "Angels' Judgmemt", Book 0.5, ch. 1 * The shrivel when starved—the older they are, the more they shrivel.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 * Beheading was the most efficient way of killing a vampire, followed closely by burning.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Dangerous / Bloodlust * Bloodlust-ridden vampires kill with a unique viciousness—and they never stop. The death toll has the potential to reach thousands.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 * Behaviors after the bloodlust first takes control: taking trophies, taunting people, or giving gifts''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * Most devolved vamps' first kills are messy, as this was. ''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * Vampires in the grip of bloodlust don't think that clearly; they're more animal than human. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * "Over sixty percent are caught locked in bloodthrall at the site of their first kill." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * A state between lust and stupefaction, it made the vampires unaware—unable to feel or sense to everything around them.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * Rain and cold help keep them a stupor.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 * Most vamps caught in bloodlust don't reach that stage until at least three or four months after the bloodlust first sets in.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 * The only reason more vampires don't give in to bloodlust is because an angel has them on a leash.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 Side Effects of Being Made * There is a very bad side effect to being Made—a tiny minority have their brains scrambled beyond recovery—like with Slater Patalis who became a serial killer or Rodney who is helpless and childlike. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 Myths * Vampires being lifeless zombies given will is a myth given form by the way a new vampire is at that their stage in their development. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 Contract, Clauses, Rules * Step one is to petition an angel to Make them almost-immortal Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * If accepted—They must sign a contract in blood. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 1 * There is an unspoken rule that those who complete their Contracts should be given enough money on leaving to begin a new life, but the sum of money is open to interpretation Rules and Governance * Archangels of the Cadre of Ten decide who gets Made and who does the Making. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 1 Angel Owners * The owners are usually the Makers and that's decided by the Archangels Mating with Humans * Vampires could mate with, and even reproduce with, humans in the first 200 years.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 21 * Conception is difficult but not impossible.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 * Children-all mortal-sometimes suffered from anemia and related disorders, they were otherwise normal.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 Characteristics / Traits / Nature * The problem with being basically immortal was that you could have a lot of things done to you and not die. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 1 Pysical Description * Any vampire over five decades old was elegant and slender, with flawless skin. Their allure grew. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 Killing Vampires * Decapitaion — only fool-proof method. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 * Shooitng out the heart—followed by decapitation while they are down. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 * Fire also works. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 New, "Just-Made" or "Baby" Vampires * Even baby vamps had the ability to tear a human to pieces. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 1 * They truly were creepy in the first few weeks. Eyes wide open but with nobody home, flesh pallid and wasted, movements uncoordinated. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 * That young, under two months, they can't feed themselves, let alone run away.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 * Normally can't walk even after a day Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * Most vamps wait at least a year before trying to run away. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * Young Vampires tend to stay connected to their mortal roots. Archangel's Blade, Book 4, ch. 1 * The first few months after their Making, vampires were scrabbling creatures, little more than animals, as the toxin that turned mortal to vampire worked its way into their cells. Many chose to navigate the conversion in an induced coma, except for certain necessary periods of wakefulness. Archangel's Blade, Book 4, ch. 1 * The very young ones, they had a certain rotten-cabbage/putrid-flesh smell that a Hunter-born always had to scrub to get rid of and use lots of body washes and perfumes. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 Hate Groups * Hate groups preferred to target new vamps—easier to mutilate and torture someone who looked more like a walking corpse than their best friend. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 Known Vampires * Adele - Archangel's Shadows , loyal to Raphael * Amalia - Archangel's Blade * Amariyah - Nimra's court * Amos - Archangel's Blade, Tower * Anais - Archangel’s Shadows, head of one of Raphael's territories * Antoine Beaumont - "Angels' Pawn", Nazarach's court, head of Beaumont family * Asirani - "Angels' Wolf", Nimra's court, social secretary * Ashwini Taj - Tower, Elena’s Guard, former Guild Hunter * Audrey - Archangel's Storm, Neha's court * Benito Ko - Archangel's Shadows * Mr. Benson - Angels' Blood * Bernal - Angels' Blood, Raphael's line Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * Billy - Archangel's Shadows, fed on animal blood * Callian Fox - "Angels' Pawn", leader of a kiss, challenges Beaumounts * Cristiano - one of Elijah's most trusted people * Dmitri: The most powerful vampire in the world—Raphael's Second * Dulce - Archangel's Blade, manages Club Erotique * Emaya - Archangel's Shadows, Tower * Emira: "Angels' Dance", * Erik - Angels' Blood, Raphael's line, used to test ElenaAngels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * Evert Markson - Archangel's Blade, one of Honor's captors * Frederic Beaumont - "Angels' Pawn", Nazarach's court, Atlantaformerly of Lijuan's court * Germaine: Angels' Blood, Raphael's line, staked in Times Square * Giorgio: Archangel’s Shadows, kept blood family, worked with Cornelius * Gregor - Archangel's Storm, Neha's court * Harrison Ling: Elena's brother-in-law * Honor - former Guild Hunter * Ignatius - Archangel's Consort * Ishya - Archangel's Storm, Neha's court, guard * Janvier: Tower, Elena’s Guard * Jean Baptiste: * Jean Beaumont - "Angels' Pawn", Nazarach's court, Atlanta * Jerry - Angels' Blood, Mr. Ebose line * Jewel Wan - Archangel's Blade, one of Honor's captors * Jiana - Archangel's Blade, one of Honor's captors * Kallistos - Archangel's Blade, Neha's court * Khalil - Archangel's Shadows, * Komal - Archangel's Storm , Neha's court * Leon - Archangel's Blade, one of Honor's captors, security guard * Maeve - Archangel's Shadows, architect, remodel Legion Building * Marcia Blue - Archangel's Legion, owns Blood-for-Less, Elena invests * Mateo - Archangel's Shadows, Tower, combat team * Mele - Archangel's Legion, Astaad's concubine * Mindy - "Angels' Judgmemt"—Mr. Lacarre's court * Miri - Archangel's Storm, Tower, friend of Mahiya * Monique Beaumont - "Angels' Pawn", Nazarach's court, Atlanta * Montgomery: Raphael's trusted butler * Naasir ("almost"), one of The Seven * Noel - Archangel's Consort, "Angels' Wolf", Raphael court, * Oleander Graves - Archangel's Consort * Perida - "Angels' Pawn", enforcer for Calian Fox * Phillip - "Angels' Pawn", Lijuan's court * Quinn - Archangel's Storm, Neha's court * Renate: 9,000 years old, beauty said to rival Michaela, lacks ambition and the desire to seek knowledge * Rikar - Angels' Blood, Michaela's Vampire Guard * Robert Syles — Angels' Blood, Uram's court, framed for Uram's crimes * Rodney - "Angels' Judgmemt", childlike, runaway from the angel Mr. Lacarre. * Rupert - Archangel's Shadows, fought with honor in War of Life and Death, Umber drug victim * Severin - Raphael's court * Shamiya - "Angels' Pawn", former lover and Maker of Janvier, * Shae - Archangel's Blade, * Sidney Geisman - Archangel's Legion, wrote book against 100 year contracts * Silas - "Angels' Judgmemt", kills vampires, relationship with the Hunter, Marco Giardes * Simone Deschanel - "Angels' Pawn", Nazarach's court * Sina - Archangel's Shadows, Ransom's contact * Slater Patalis - seriel killer of Elena Deveraux's sisters * Sorrow — Angels' Blood, aka Holly Chang, Uram's victim, only part vampire * Suhani - Angels' Blood, Raphael's line * Sylvan - Archangel's Shadows, Nimra's territory, in bayou * Tarek: Wing Brotherhood * Thomas - Archangel's Kiss * Tommy - Archangel's Blade, aka Thomas Beckworth the Third, Honor's captor * Trace: Tower, finds things * Valeria - Archangel's Blade, * Vanhi - Archangel's Storm, Neha's court * Venom: one of The Seven * Vivek: Guild Hunter, Made Vampires Vampire Groups * Fox Kiss * Wing Brotherhood: Warrior group—mix of vampires and humans * The Withdrawn: vampires who go into isolation for eons at a time Vampire Places * Erotique * Brotherhood Village * Zombie Den Other Details * If the American Guild falls, the ripple effect could be catastrophic. Vampires would go utterly free. Some would slip softly into an ordinary life. But others, others would murder and kill. Because at heart, they were predators. Not so different from angels when all was said and done. "Angels' Judgmemt", Book 0.5, ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) * Angels only made about a thousand vamps a year. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 * Angels attracted groupies by the truckload-mostly vampires. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 * Vamp-whore: derogatory term was used in reference to men and women who followed groups of vampires around, offering their bodies as food in return for whatever pleasure the vampire deigned to give. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Guild Hunters * Hunter-born * Guild * Tower * Angels * Vampire Necklet * Vampire Protection Authority * Archangels * Made * Deveraux Family (victims) * The Seven * Vampire Virus * Wing Brotherhood * Elena’s Guard * Contract Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — The vampires in Alexander's territory may be rebelling with Rohan in charge. He has not informed the Cadre. And without an Archangel controlling things, the whole population is at risk from the blood hunger.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 The were led by Emira, one of Alexander’s Elite guard. She refused to serve Rohan who would not tell the Cadre his father Sleeps as he promised him—instead choosing to take over the territory for himself. So, she started a vampire rebellion quietly under his nose. Her biggest worry was that Jessamy would report that Alexander was in Sleep before the vampires could take over and Jessamy could also identify her. It's quite likely that revolt as much a rebellion against 100 years of servitude as anything else. "Angels’ Dance", Book 0.4, ch. 12 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Sara and Deacon track a possible hunter gone rogue and killing vampires. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 During the investigation, Sara Haziz is attacked by about fifteen vampires sent by the Cadre of Ten to test her ability, strength and leadership. she is assisted by Deacon and Elena Deveraux—the fight occurred at Timothy Lee's junk yard. "Angels' Judgmemt", Book 0.5, ch. 6 0.6. "Angels' Pawn" 1. Angels' Blood Elena returns a vampire, Jerry, to his Australian angel master, Mr. Ebose.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 1 Raphael experiments with Elena's abilities using a vampire made yesterday and one a fraction older. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 Raphael tells her angelic secrets about making vampires. How toxins need to be purged and how some candidates don't qualify because the toxins will kill them.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Quotes : "I don’t know why I’m always surprised when vampires act as weird as ordinary humans. It’s not like they gain the wisdom of the ages with the transformation." — Sara Haziz "Angels' Judgment", Book 0.5, ch. 8 : "It's the smell-like a coating of fur on your tongue. No matter how hard you scrape, you can't get it off." — Elena about new vampires Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 : Tell me the secret now, won't you? How do you Make vampires? ... Our bodies produce a toxin that needs to be purged at regular intervals. The older we are, the longer the intervals. ... Uram waited too long. ... Yes.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : We build up an immunity, but only to a point. After that, the toxin begins to bond with our very cells, mutating in the process. However, that base immunity meant an archangel always had a certain level in his blood. Enough. It would be just enough. The only way to purge the buildup before it goes critical is by transfer to a living human. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : Angelic history told of a time when they'd given in to despair at the loss of so many mortal lives, and tried to purge it into animals. The resulting carnage had been such that even Lijuan would not talk of it. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : We know we get something back from the transfer, something that keeps the toxin stable, but even after all these millennia, we know not what.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : The tests? Compatibility? ... Only some are born with the ability to survive the toxin, to use it as fuel for the transition from mortal to vampire. The others die. And despite their cruelty, despite the lack of compassion engendered by age, no immortal wanted to bear the stain of that much slaughter. To promise life and give only death was a step too far into the abyss. Before the tests, perhaps one in ten made it through. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 See Also * Angels * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Supernatural Types Category:Vampires